In flat panel display field, organic light emitting display is regarded as the next generation panel that can replace liquid crystal display panel (TFT-LCD) due to the advantages of self-illumination high brightness, high contrast, high luminous efficiency, and fast response etc.
In an organic light emitting diode panel, since light emitting diodes are current type light emitting devices, each pixel in an organic light emitting diode panel has a pixel driver circuit for receiving a scanning signal and a data signal to control current in a light emitting pixel, so as to drive the lighting of the organic light emitting diode. However, after long time operating, threshold voltage of thin film transistors which constitute the pixel driver circuit may shift, which may shorten service life of the circuit and the panel. Therefore, in order to compensate the threshold voltage shift of thin film transistors in the pixel driver circuit, multiple control signal lines providing complex control signals are needed in the pixel driver circuit.
Traditional integrated gate driver circuits output only a scanning signal, and do not output a related control signal used for threshold voltage compensation, such as a light emitting signal. The light emitting signal is provided by external integrated circuit (IC), which not only brings high cost, but also is not good for the lightening and thinning of an organic light emitting diode panel.